The present invention relates to ornamental devices, and in particular to ornamental devices which are attachable to the spokes of a vehicle to provide an ornamental effect when riding.
It is well known to provide attachments to spokes of wheeled vehicles, such as bicycles, to provide aesthetic and ornamental designs. Small children have attached beads, ribbons, plastic and cardboard to spokes for a variety of decorative reasons.
The present invention contemplates an ornamental attachment for the spokes of a vehicle in the form of an elongated semi-flexible plastic material having a pictorial design thereon. Preferably, the design would be some mythical or cartoon type character or monster or vehicle representation like a car, truck or airplane which would provide a pleasing effect when attached to the vehicle. The device includes locking spoke attaching tabs which are designed to be folded upon themselves forming loops around the spoke to secure the device to the vehicle wheels.
Among the objects of the present invention are the provision of an ornamental device having a decorative picture thereon which is simple in design and which can be easily attached to the wheels of a vehicle to provide an aesthetically pleasing effect.